Venous reflux is a medical condition affecting the circulation of blood, such as in the lower extremities. The valves in the vessel that normally force blood back towards the heart cannot function properly. As a result, blood pools up in the legs, and the veins of the legs become distended. Applicant of the subject application determines that new systems and methods for treating venous reflux would be desirable.